Captain Sanders
by archaznable23
Summary: Captain Sanders was one of the leader of the Federation of Space Colony this is his story of survival after the great tragedy of the destruction of Colony 2 in A.W.01


**THE ESCAPE FROM THE ENEMY**

Episode 01

After the 2nd Colony was destroyed there were many survivors that were left on the Colony. Ishmael Sanders was one of them. As the remaining survivor was floating in space there was a big shuttle from Colony 5 who pick up the remaining survivors. After picking up the remaining survivors they went to Earth to seek refuge.

As the shuttle touch down on a remote Island they unload the remaining survivors and left them. The remaining survivor was left with out food, water or medicine with them to survive. Days pass by many of the survivors were starving to death some are sick and needed a hospital others go crazy and die. Ishmael Sanders have witnessed the hardship of the remaining survivors.

Sanders alone cannot withstand all of this. Sanders went out of the refugee camp to seek help among the earth people. He went aboard a boat and he travels south along side of the ocean battling the forces of nature. As he was traveling weather is bad wind is strong and the ocean waves started to go higher and splashes the boat that Sanders almost never survive.

He floats on the ocean for days until one day a cargo ship found him then the sailors throw him a life vest and a rope. Sanders grab the life vest then the rope they pull him up aboard the cargo ship and fainted. The sailors put him inside a room so that he would take a rest and regain his strength.

As Sanders was opening his eyes he saw light and a beautiful face. When Sanders opened his eyes he saw a beautiful lady. Then the beautiful lady smiled to Sanders and said "How do you feel right now?" then Sanders answered "I . . . I Feel fine" then Sanders slowly getting up and the lady stop Sanders "You shouldn't be getting up you still have wounds to heal take a rest and I will take care of you" then Sanders smiled to the lady and said "Thank You".

Then a Captain and his group of sailors entered the room and greet Sanders "Welcome aboard Sanders how do you feel right now?" then Sanders was shock he's eyes went shallow as he look at the Captains emblem on his right chest he recognize that emblem that it was the AEG's symbol.

Sanders look into the eyes of the Captain and yelling "You . . . You . . . What have you done?" then Sanders grab the ladies arm and quickly put one of his arms on to the neck of the lady to put on a head lock and took the lady as hostage then he took a knife on the table and pointed it into the ladies throat. Then the Captain was speechless and shock and don't have any idea of what Sanders was talking about then the two sailors grab there gun and pointed it to Sanders.

Then the Captain yelled to his sailors "Don't shot he got a hostage". Then Sanders slowly getting up on his bed and slowly approaching the exit door. As the sailors were pointing a gun on Sanders then Sanders yelled "Don't shot or I will kill this lady don't you dare come near me". Then Sanders was slowly walking backwards and approaching the exit door.

As Sanders approach the exit door he throws the lady into the sailor and run away. When Sanders was running the alarm was sounded and the sailors started firing at Sanders. Then when he was running into the stairs he moves into the right side of the corner then he suddenly stopped on a big hall. When he stopped he was shock at what he saw, he saw three large Mechs hanging around the hangar. Then when heard the sailors yelling then he jump on to the hand railings and landed on one of the boxes. Then as the sailors look down they saw Sanders then quickly jump on one of the Mechs that was lying on the cargo truck then he was looking for a switch to open the hatch. Sanders were desperately looking for a way to open the hatch then when he accidentally pushes a button the hatch was opened then Sanders quickly jump over the hatch. Then when he was randomly pushing buttons on the control panel Sanders accidentally closed the hatch.

When he was looking something that would make the Mech move he accidentally bumps on a document that was lying down on the floor. He picked up the document and quickly browses on how to operate the Mech. Once Sanders has finished reading the document Sanders click a red button on the right side. Then he inputs on a coded sequence on the left panel after inputting the coded sequence the Mech begun to have power. Then he grabs both of the joysticks and he immediately moves the joystick backward. The Mech's body begun to move energy level was high then he immediately push one pedal on the left the feet begun to move. Then he pushed the second pedal on the right side the other feet begun to move.

As Sanders was continuously pushing pedals of the Mech the Mech suddenly begun to stand up. Then sailors aboard the body of the Mech began to fell down on the floor. Then the Capt. showed up in the railing telling Sander "Sanders surrender now or face your consequences", then Sanders answered "Never . . . I order you to open the deck or I'll shoot it". Sanders began pointing its hand in the deck that was closed. The sailors talk to the Captain "sir what do we do or we'll sink right on the bottom of the ocean" the Captain replied "alright do as he say." Then deck was opened the Mech began to move outside the deck.

The Mech stop and fire its booster and flies above the ship. As Sanders was above the ship he looked down the Captain look up with a shock when he pointed his hand on the ship the Captain yelled "abandon ship" and fires away his laser at the bridge and destroys the Cargo Ship. Sanders escaped from an enemy ship.


End file.
